I thought that you were going to get deleted!
by dreamsneverfade26
Summary: Short one shot for one of my fans, enjoy! "You tricked me! Why?" "To try to teach you that you can't fight all your battles by yourself and that i won't always be here to help you" "Who says that i need you to fight my battles for me anyways?" He came over and smacked me across the face "What the hell was that for?"


I was going against virus after virus and i was starting to get really tired. I knew that they were there just to tire me out so that when their leader came out they could easily delete me. But what they didn't no was that my best friend and partner in crime was Megaman.  
>The end of the battle was nearing and the only way that i could tell that was because they were throwing everything that they had at me until suddenly they stopped. From out of the black electricity type fire that surronded me came a PET so large i couldn't even see what was part of it and what wasn't.<br>_  
>"OK Megaman anytime that you wanna show up and be my hero it would be welcomed anytime now!"<em> i thought to myself. I was doing backflip after bacflip to avoid the attacks that were being thrown at me until my back hit something tought like a wall until i realized that it was another one of his minions and his hold on my arms was way to tight, I knew that it was now or never to call in my backup so i knocked him off and yelled at the top of my lungs.  
>It was looking really bad, i was just about to get deleted when i saw someone try and blast the guys who was holding onto me. "Let her go now ugly!" Megaman shouted.<br>"It's about time you showed up!"i shouted back  
>"Your lucky that i even showed up at all!" he screamed<br>"And why's that?" i asked  
>"Forgot about our fight already did ya?"<br>"Yea i've been a little busy oh i don't know... TRYING NOT TO GET MYSELF DELETED TO THINK ABOUT THAT LITTLE DETAIL!"  
>Big and ugly pinned me to the wall once again and started choking me so i couldn't concentrate on anything except for trying to keep my breath.<br>"Doaa!"Megaman shouted  
>"If you want your little girlfriend back your gonna have to battle me for her" ugly smiled<br>"Alright just let Doaa go"Megaman sighed  
>"Your going down little man" he laughed<br>"Megaman!" i shouted  
>"We will talk later" he shouted back to me<br>I was hating the fact that he was fighting my battle for me...again! Megaman was starting to weaked and ugly kept on tonting(sp) him.  
>"Why do you fight little one?"<br>"Because i have something to fight for"  
>"Your girlfriends not even that cute"<br>"She's not my girlfriend and she's more beautiful then you realize"  
>I was flaberghasted. Even after that huge fight that we had he's still fighting for me and complementing me. My feet were moving even before i thought about what it was that i was doing. Megaman was on the on the ground and wouldn't get up so i put his head on my lap.<br>"Megaman i'm so sorry i shouldn't have yelled at you like that please wake up! Megaman i love you please!" I cried  
>"It's about time!"he shouted and gave the final blow to big and ugly.<br>"You ediot i thought that you were going to get deleted!"  
>"Are we done training?"<br>"Yep you can all go back now, thanks" he smiled  
>I got so mad! All of the programs that i thought that i defeated came out of hiding and started logging out. Megaman turned around to me but when he saw the look on my face he wiped off the smile and tried to talk to me.<br>"You tricked me! Why?"  
>"To try to teach you that you can't fight all your battles by yourself and that i won't always be here to help you"<br>"Who says that i need you to fight my battles for me anyways?"  
>He came over and smacked me across the face<br>"What the hell was that for?"  
>"That was for being stubborn, and this..." he said while cupping my face in his hands and kissed me. The kiss was wanting yet gentle at the same time. "Was for making me wait for so long to tell you that i love you" he smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me again. After our little make out session my hands slid down his chest.<br>"Just because we're dating it doesn't mean that you can be a kiss up, cause i'm still mad at you for tricking me"  
>"Oh dam" he smiled "How will i ever get over that?"<p> 


End file.
